Behind the Glitz and Glamour
by deja noir
Summary: Let’s just say this is real life with BROOKE DAVIS and LUCAS SCOTT as the main characters. ch. 3 up!
1. Penguin

**BEHIND THE GLITZ AND GLAMOUR**

**By Tom's Princess**

A/n: Okay, I know and am aware that I left most of my readers hanging with my last chapter of Déjà vu. This idea came up, so I decided to create it and bring it to life. :D Oh, and some of you might get confused with how I wrote this because it's sort of like a narration with sprinkles of flashbacks. :D so, there's omniscient, first person and third person point of view.

**Summary: _Let's just say this is real life with BROOKE DAVIS and LUCAS SCOTT as the main characters. _**

_Disclaimer:Need I do this again? Well, alrighty, for the prevention of law suits; I am declaring, promulgating and whatnot that this is all fiction even if it somewhat coincides with reality._

_---_

"**PENGUIN"**

_I don't know what happened; it all just came to me in a breeze. Like it was a whirlwind that readily swooped me from the life I had. The life I had with her. It was short surely and fast most definitely, but I don't know, for me, every moment spent with her felt like a minute-century. A century filled with love and compassion. A century filled with her eyes, her crazily beautiful brownish-green eyes, staring at me as I loose myself entirely in her gaze. _

_There she is, a woman who loves me so much and for the record, barely of age, Kenzie Dalton, the beauty queen and here I am sitting on her couch wondering how this had all happened. Wondering how I happened to be with her when my mind still lingers on one single woman. The single woman, whom I love and married 6 months ago. The single woman who I ironically annulled and wounded emotionally despite my state of mind, body and heart. My state of self that regarded her as the light in every darkness, the ink in every pen, the perfect in every perfection and the woman of all women. My once, Sophia Bush-Murray. Once. _

"What's on TV baby?" asked Kenzie

Silence, well except for the television, as if no one queried.

"What's on TV, baby?" she repeated

Still, silence.

"Chad!" she cried

"Huh, uh.. What?" his response showed how blatant he was oblivious to the world.

"What's next on HBO?" she asked for the third time, putting the pop corn down on the coffee table

"Err.."

"Baby, is everything alright?"

_I used to call Sophia penguin, not baby, honey or babe, but now it's all different ._

"Hey there penguin" I said, certain that Sophia will take it weirdly.

"Penguin?!" she asked, quite confused. It was expected, her reaction.

"Well, let's just say, you're my penguin from now on"

"Me? A penguin? Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" she asked, kinking her eyebrow in same manner she does it well as Brooke Davis.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said in a playful way.

"You are so mean Chad!" she said, pushing me hard on my chest "If that's your way of indirectly telling me I've grown fatter and you're gonna use that on me forever, I'm gonna start calling you squidee then"

"Squidee?" I inevitably found myself snorting at this so-called squidee term.

"Yes, squid-ee" she assured with a big grin on her face.

"Squidee?" I asked, still dumbfounded-in a good way-with the squidee thing "Where the hell did you get that squidee thing anyway?" I continued

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're suddenly calling me penguin" she was very good at this, turning tables around, especially when it came to secrets. Scratch that, it's supposed to be: she was very good at this, turning tables around, especially when it came to MY secrets. Well, probably because I tolerate her to do so.

"Oh, I give, up!" I said, gesturing I-give-up on my hands "This was suppose to be a secret, you know"

"I know" she said, playfully. How I wanted to kiss her at that very instant. She looked SO adorable.

"It's sappy, but, I just found out that when penguins find their mate, they stay with them forever" her playful eyes suddenly began to water.

"Chad! You are so sweet!" she said, placing her lips onto mine. "I love you" she murmured

"I love you more"

Then, she kissed me once again. And that kiss, with her lips mesmerizing mine, never failed to satisfy me.

I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue in and the next thing I knew, I found myself lying next to her goddess figure in bed and we became one. "You're my penguin too, Chad," she whispered passionately as she lay gently on top of me.

_I bet right now, Sophia is laughing at the thought of that. I bet she's laughing at the way I called her penguin. FOREVER? Right. _

The movie they were watching was set in Paris, France so, Kenzie, who is an ultimate France freak decided to break the silence, "I'd really love to go to Paris with you, baby. It's so nice, look" Kenzie said, unintentionally interrupting his thoughts.

"What did you say?!" Chad suddenly rose, infuriated.

"Uh.. I said Paris. Paris, France" she froze, confused with Chad's reaction.

"Never utter that word again Kenzie. Never, please!" he was certainly fuming up

_Paris Hilton was the very reason this whirlwind had all come to happen. It was her. _

_---_

A/n: do review. :D


	2. Gold at the End of the Rainbow

A/n: Thank you to my ever so lovely reviewers! I love you guys!

Again, this story of mine is a narration with sprinkles of flashbacks. Omniscient, first person and third person point of views are present and right now, it's in its flashback mode of somesort which will progress to the first person narrative and whatnot.

* * *

**Gold at the End of the Rainbow**

Paris Whitney Hilton, heir of the Hilton hotel chains is without further questioning beautiful, gorgeous and sultry. She is, also, without further questioning, the apple in most boys eye. And if she wanted something, she sure as hell will and can get it. Literally.

"Dammit! I've done everything I could Bruce," Steve Richards, the 26 year-old executive producer of House of Wax, the movie cursed through gritted teeth. His reports had concluded that their expenditures for the movie will exceed their budget. "I tried out for another bank loan but they won't approve it"

"Hey, come on, come on, it's not the end of the world," Bruce Berman, a co-executive producer said through the receiver.

"Not the end of the world?" he paused, gathering up all his strength. He was going to blow up. "How can it not be the end of my world?! Our world? Damn it! We lack the means to produce a movie! No budget, no movie, that's the bottom line!"

"I know, but there are other means" he was so calm, it made Steve even more anxious.

"Other means? Okay, I may be new to this producing thing but you don't need to be an expert to figure it out" He was pissed off because apparently, Bruce was not making sense. "There are no other means"

"Oh, believe me, there is" With that tone, Steve could picture out a smile on Bruce's face.

The next day, they were off to Las Vegas. Viva Las Vegas, as they say. "I honestly have to say that I am a bit disoriented" Steve admitted, "No, no, scratch that, I am very much disoriented"

"Well, in my book, I call this sponsorship" If you didn't know him, you'd think he was lecturing someone. Well, actually, he is.

"Sponsorship?"

"Yes, sponsorship" He reassured, nodding.

"Is that a give and take thing like the sponsorship in real world?"

"More or less"

"And?" He was left hanging.

"Let's just say, we crawl up to the big companies--"

"Crawl up?" he found himself gulping

"Yes, crawl up, you know, appear desperate and ask for help"

"That's it?" he asked, astounded, "You should have mentioned that to me before"

"Well, yes, but you have to put in mind that this is always the fall back--"

"Because of the give and take thing" he continued for him

"Yes, in return, we have to compensate in whatever way in exchange of their monetary distribution"

"And who is this gold-at-the-end-of-our-rainbow?"

"Simple. The tycoon who has the closest inclination to Hollywood"

"Trump, I may presume?"

"No" his response was pretty curt.

"It's Ricky Hilton" he said, avoiding lengthy queries. He wanted to feel the blackness of tranquility while he was at the plane. He badly needed some rest.

"Of all people, why him?"

"First, his wife was an actress, second is his daughters are aspiring actresses. Perfect target" the grin on his face widened but his eyes started to droop. "Now, still disoriented?"

"No, clever idea though, I must say"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"By all means, do"

Meanwhile, somewhere over in California:

When my manager and agent called for me, I was in the middle of preparing for my rugby game. Sophia and I were already dressed, ready to scram when I got a call from them saying I have to pass by their office. Of course, me being an actor whose livelihood is indirectly dependent on them submitted to their request.

"Okay, I'm here, g'mme the gist" I said, panting a bit. I was in a hurry and I wanted them to get that hint.

"Yes, okay, so--" my manager paused after seeing Sophia "Oh, hi Sophie" he greeted

She smiled, "Hi Vaughn"

"Your husband has been a catch lately, Sophie," he said, completely ignoring me. Well, who wouldn't with her in the room.

"Vaughn, we're kind of in a--" I interrupted

"Hurry? Ok, ok fine, Barbara Cohen called" he continued, "She's the casting director of House of Wax the Movie and she wants you to audition for the part of Nick Jones who by the way plays lead"

I glanced at Sophia and instantly, a beautiful wide smile erupted from her face.

"Wow" was all I could say. I really needed a break besides One Tree Hill.

"Which leads me to why I have moved and rescheduled your previous appointments"

Sophia approached me, held my hand and then squeezed it tight. I knew why and then I smiled. She smiled too.

"And, that's it" my manager finished off, closing his laptop, "I will just call you when your schedule changes"

"Okay, thanks for getting me into that audition. It's a great treat" I paused, opening the door for Sophia, "Really, it is"

"What are managers for?" he said causing me to smile.

"Bye Vaughn" we, Sophia and I said in unison

"Penguin! That is so great! I'm really happy for you" Sophia cried as soon as the doors closed on us.

"If you're happy, I'm happy" I said. It was mushy, but hell, I always am when I'm with her.

_Three days after that was Sophia and I's monthly wedding celebration and of course, I didn't forget about it. I even cooked Sophia breakfast despite my odium for cooking. The sad news though was Vaughn completely forgot. _

_

* * *

_

_A/n: do review. :D_


	3. The God Damn Phone Call

A/n: Thanks for the great reviews! But, kindda saddening that I just got 7. Anyway, I hope I'd get more. :D

Again, sprinkled of flashbacks, omniscient, first person and third person POV. :D

* * *

**The God Damn Phone Call**

_Yes, to my utmost dismay, my manager completely forgot to mark his calendar and void the 16th of June from engagements such as one of my biggest breaks in tinsel town. Unfortunately._

It's all so perfect, I thought as I stood in front of the dining room, shrouded with white and red roses all through out, waiting for my very own deity to descend from the white painted stairs. I had cooked her an elegantly prepared breakfast for our first monthly wedding anniversary which I am certain she'll be perplexed and flattered both at the same time. I, Chad Murray am not a chef and I dare say that I am also not a good cook. A bad one in fact; however, thanks to my munificent connections, friends and sorts, I, with their helping hand and recipes, was able to manage.

Now, I am wondrously admiring one of the gifts I had in store for Sophia. The table was well lit due to the candles laced with gold ribbons (Hell, I don't care if it's just breakfast. Candles' always make the ambience romantic in an inundated-cliché manner), flowers were bursting out of the room and the floor as well and of course, the aroma of my creation. It seeped through my nostrils and instantly, I was bedazzled. I could not believe I was able to transform myself into a "gourmet chef" of the like within a week, all because of her. All because of my beauty, my penguin, Sophia. It was all so perfect, yes very perfect, in fact, then I received a phone call and it turned everything around.

"Vaughn?" I said, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something, can't this wait till later?"

"Yes, I know, you are in the middle of something BIG"

"Oh, thank you" I said, presuming his previous statement was an implication of a subtle anniversary greeting

"Oh, of course, that's what managers are for" he paused, "Be ready at around 4:00, okay." I presumed wrong.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused, eyebrows literally crossing.

"It's your BIG day!" he exclaimed, "4:00's, you're audition Nick Jones!"

The invisible music that was previously going through my head suddenly ceased, "What?!" my emotions were battling within me. Am I supposed to feel happy about it or not? Am I suppose to rejoice or not? It's my first monthly wedding anniversary and my work was in the way. No, this can't be right. "Vaughn! It's my wedding anniversary!"

"You're wedding anniversary? Time check, you were just married last month" his tone was in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I know" This was really irritating; he was making me feel stupid.

"Have you gone crazy or something?"

Definitely, making me feel stupid, "What in name of--" I tried to be calm despite the rage that's going on inside me. "It's the 16th, okay Vaughn-- I" I tried to explain but he cut me off

"16th, what's with the?--"

This time, I cut him off, "It's Sophia and I's first month anniversary, Vaughn!" I screamed. It was unbridled, of course.

"First month, what?" he paused, "It's called an anniversary, Chad because it's annual. Not monthly"

"I don't need lectures right now Vaughn"

"Whatever, anyway, 4:00, okay?"

"Vaughn, I can't okay!"

"Are you gonna blow this BIG thing off just because of that odd celebration of yours?"

"I--" I was cut off by myself when I saw Sophia standing there on her bathrobe with a face that could not be drawn. It wasn't the expected reaction she'd give me. Totally not. There wasn't even an inkling smile, sadly.

"It's not even your real anniversary yet, besides, this won't take up your whole day, Chad, believe me"

I could not respond through the receiver. Everything was ruined. My most special gift was ruined all thanks to the god damn call.

"Chad? Chad?"

"I'll call you back" I whispered and then ended the call. I could still hear Vaughn's crying voice until I pressed the end button.

"Happy Monthsary, penguin" I said, forcing out a smile. It didn't come.

"Are you alright?" concerned, she approached me "I heard you screaming so, I went down and I saw this and--"

"This was supposed to be special, Sophia" he said, "But, the damned--"

"Hey, come one, cheer up!" she said, caressing my face, "It is special. Very special and I loved it. I was surprised actually--"

"But my screams prevented you from being surprised?" I continued for her

"No, your screams made my day, actually"

Both me and her smiled.

"Happy Monthsary, Penguin, I love you so much" she said, her lips touching mine, "Thank you"

"I love you more" I responded, kissing her again.

"Now, if I may please delight mademoiselle in some of these freshly made pastries and dishes made exclusively for you by yours truly" I said an English Chap/French Chap manner.

"Hmm.. Exquisite" she said ever so adequately in her cute British accent "I could have sworn I saw a chef in you before"

"Yes, despite the burned meats and casseroles, it's all in a days work, Mrs. Murray. Transformation is quick if there's inspiration" I said, turning sappy again, "And you are my inspiration"

Her cheeks turned crimson, a scarlet crimson, I fact. "You are getting so melodramatic you know, Chady" she said, grinning.

"Yes, and you are--still not eating" crap, that sucked.

"I'm waiting for you" she said, playfully.

"Ah, now who's melodramatic?"

---

Due to my wife's persistent curiosity, I was left to forgo on explaining her what was supposed to be an ignored phone call. "I really think you should go," she had said, "This is a big break for you. I can not let your career suffer because you might regret it sometime." So, on her insistence, I called up Vaughn and agreed to do the auditions for the role with the condition that dinner with my wife won't be interrupted.

---

I arrived 15 minutes late at the designated place of meeting, Café Olé, one of the private restaurants inside Warner Studios, the place where my manager works. "Late," he muttered

"What?" I clamored "At least I came"

"At least you came? Well, thank you then" The sarcasm was blatant.

"It's Sophia you should thank"

"I know, good thing that Sophie of yours knocked some sense into you" he stood up and then paid the bill.

"Whatever, come on, let's go"

"You're lucky you've got someone like her" he continued to mock me.

"I know, okay! That's why I'm creating odd anniversaries, as you said"

That remark of mine made him zip his mouth for some reason or another.

---

I entered the office whose walls were painted with black and red when a voice called my name, "Good Morning Mr. Murray, please sit down for a bit" the secretary of Barbara Cohen said, "Mrs. Cohen will attend to you shortly" she continued, gesturing towards the waiting room.

I nodded, so as my manager and then we walked towards the room.

When we entered it, bam! I was shocked with how many were due for an audition. There were at least 20 or so people sitting there, waiting. I was about to close the door when another voice called me, "Mr. Murray," It was Mrs. Cohen, as Vaughn had whispered, "That's Barbara Cohen."

"Please, please, come with me." She said then led me to a room far down the left, beside the elevator. I glanced back at my manager and he nodded which meant it was his time to leave. When I thought it was my turn for the audition, she said, "Please wait here," hinting for me to stay inside the said room.

I entered, and then found a place next to Josh Duhamel who I assumed they also called in to audition for the part of Nick Jones.

After a while the secretary of Barbara Cohen came and said, "Mr. Duhamel, please come with me."

_And then the doors flung opened and she entered. With her uniquely curled up hair, wearing a carnation cashmere top, Paris Hilton entered and chose to sit beside me. _

"Hi" she said with a playful smile on her lips

I nodded to acknowledge her greeting.

"I'm Paris"

"I know" Duh, who wouldn't know her? "Chad," I introduced

"I know," she responded.

_And that was the start of something far wicked. An introduction._

---

A/n: Do review :D


End file.
